Aniki to Otouto
by KuroShiro-cchi
Summary: Rin awalnya tidak mengerti dengan suatu perasaan asing ke arah Yukio. sedangkan Yukio sendiri mulai bingung dengan prilaku baru kakaknya. Awal yang berlansung dari ketidaksengajaan. Apakah hasil yang diciptakan? Masalah exorcist masih mengintai. YukioxRin, twincest, RnR or RnF? :)


Disclaimer : Blue Exorcist © Kazue Kato

.

.

.

"Rin! Rin!..." Kuro, kucing hitam dengan dua ekor memanggil nama remaja setengah iblis. "Rinnnnn~"

Mengedipkan mata sekali, Rin akhirnya tersadar dari pikirannya yang tenggelam dalam memori lama. Ia kemudian tertawa lebar sambil mengaruk kepalanya, malu. "Ah, maaf Kuro. Aku tidak mendengarmu."

Kuro ingin bertanya mengapa remaja itu termenung terlalu lama, membuat raut wajah sendu yang mungkin karena mengingat sesuatu. Tapi, Kuro membatalkan tanyanya. Karena remaja setengah ibis itu pasti menghindarinya. Sebagai gantinya Kuro mengambil topik lain. "Yukio dalam perjalanan ke sini." Kata kucing ini polos.

Seketika wajah kembar tertua ini tersenyum.

Matanya bersinar cerah dalam kebahagiaan. Senyum dengan pipi memerah, ekspresi manis yang membuat siapa saja tertegun bahkan ikut tertawa. Itu adalah senyum hangat. Senyuman yang sangat hangat dan menular untuk siapa saja ikut tersenyum bersamannya. Ini adalah salah satu ekspresi yang jarang ditemukan dari remaja pembuat onar. Anak setengah iblis.

"Ah, akhirnya dia pulang. Huh si mata empat itu membuatku khawatir saja." Rin sambil melirik jam yang menunjukan 1 AM. Remaja setengah iblis ini segera berdiri. Membuat Kuro, kucing hitam yang tertidur di atas pangkuannya terlempar ke permukaan ranjang yang empuk.

Rin segera berlari menuju kamar mandi. Menyiapkan air panas di bathtup untuk Yukio.

"Nii-san belum tidur.." Gumam Yukio heran. Ia membuka knop pintu dan melihat cahaya lampu ruang tempat ia berbagi dengan kakaknya masih menyala.

"Selamat datang Yukio!" sambut Kuro.

Yukio dapat mengerti bahasa iblis kucing ini. Ia dapat mengerti karena kekuatan iblisnya yang tersembunyi telah bangkit secara paksa saat raja iblis menguasai tubuhnya. Cukup menyesal Yukio hampir membunuh kakak yang sangat disayanginya. "Kuro, di mana nii-san?" tanyanya.

Tanpa aba-aba Rin berlari keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kecepatan penuh.

Yukio tahu namun tubuhnya tetap diam. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya ditabrak dan dipeluk erat oleh kakaknya.

Rin melingkarkan tangannya di leher adik kembarnya. Yukio memang adiknya, namun Yukio lebih tinggi darinya. Dan ia lebih berotot juga memiliki bahu yang lebar. Selain itu sangat pintar dan juga bersikap dewasa. Tapi meskipun begitu Yukio masih belum unggul dalam hal memasak. Nyatanya Rin lah yang memiliki keahlian memasak yang dapat membuat orang sampai meneteskan salvia karena melihat dan mecium aroma lezat masakannya.

"Yukio, kau terlambat," gumam rendah Rin di lekukan leher adiknya. "Kau seharusnya tidak mengambil misi sekarang. Siapa tahu apa yang terjadi dengan dirimu, Yukio?" Rin melepaskan wajahnya dan mendongak menatap wajah Yukio. Tidak setuju dengan tindakan adiknya. Rin merasa satu minggu istirahat tidaklah cukup untuk tubuh Yukio yang telah dikuasai raja iblis. Rin khawatir tentang efek tersembunyi dari api biru yang pernah melingkupi seluruh tubuh Yukio.

Yukio tersenyum. Ia dapat mengenali nada khawatir dari kakaknya. "Tidak apa nii-san. Aku baik-baik saja. Maaf karena membuat nii-san khawatir."

Alur alis Rin menekuk. "Dasar si mata empat!" ia mundur dan sambil mencubit gemas hidung adiknya. "Sana cepat mandi!" kata Rin dan kemudian berpaling. Tanpa dapat dicegah pipinya memanas dan memerah. Rin bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa ucapan 'maaf' dan juga wajah adiknya sendiri dapat memiliki efek seperti ini.

Yukio mengusap hidungnya yang memerah. "Nii-san sakit..." katanya dan melepas kacamatanya.

Rin hanya mendengus dan melipat tangannya.

Yukio kemudian menyeringai. Ia segera mengulurkan tangannya dan meletakan tangannya di atas kepala Rin, mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Yukio senang berhasil melihat wajah jengkel kakaknya.

Rin menagkis tangan besar yang melingkupi kepalanya. Ia memelototi Yukio. "Hentikan itu! Aku benci ketika kau melakukannya. Kau membuatku terlihat lebih pendek, Yukio!"

Seringai mengejek masih terbentuk di bibir Yukio. "Nah, tapi itu kenyataan nii-san." Katanya terus terang.

Mendengar itu Rin semakin kesal. Ia menggeretakan giginya. Merenggangkan kedua tangannya, bersiap mencekik adiknya yang tertawa.

Yukio menangkap tangan Rin kemudian bekelit tubuhnya dan melewati tubuh Rin.

Tapi tanpa sengaja Rin bisa merasakan selangkangan Yukio bergesekan dengan pinggulnya. Wajah Rin memerah lagi. Suatu getaran asing melanda tubuhnya. Membuat merinding naik turun di tulang belakangnya. Ekor iblis yang panjang bahkan menjadi tegang.

Yukio hanya terus tersenyum dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Sungguh tanpa menyadarinya ia tidak sengaja telah merangsang kembar yang lebih tua, kakaknya.

.

.

.

* * *

Rin terdiam cukup lama. _'Sensasi apa ini?...' _tanya tidak mengerti di dalam kepalanya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Yukio mengela napas lega. Berendam cukup lama di air hangat dapat meringankan rasa letih di tubunya. Setelah berpakaian yang telah disiapkan oleh Rin. Yukio melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia dapat melihat Rin yang sudah terbaring mengantuk di atas ranjangnya. Wajah kakaknya tampak polos dan lucu.

"Yukio..." bisik Rin setengah sadar. Matanya terbuka setengah, mengantuk. Namun ia dengan jelas dapat melihat wajah tampan Yukio yag tanpa memakai kacamata.

"Kembalilah tidur, nii-san. Aku akan ke bawah sebentar dan memanaskan makanan." Jelas Yukio. Ia sangat lapar karena melewatkan makan malam.

Rin mengangguk.

Tapi sebelum Yukio pergi. Rin memanggil nama adiknya lagi. Meminta Yukio agar mendekat ke tempat Rin berbaring.

"Nii-san?" tanya Yukio heran. Ia memandang Rin yang mengerakkan tangannya, isyarat gerak agar ia membungkuk dekat ke Rin.

Yukio kemudian membungkukan badannya. Kepalanya melayang di atas Rin.

Tiba-tiba Rin meraih kerah kemeja Yukio. Ditariknya keras sehingga kepala Yukio terdorong ke depan.

**Chu!**

Bibir lembut Rin menempel di pipi Yukio.

Mata Yukio melebar, terkejut.

Tangan Rin kemudian medorong pundak adiknya. Sehingga Yukio kembali berdiri tegak sambil memandang bingung.

"Itu ciuman selamat malam," kata Rin tenang. Tanganya dikibas-kibaskan, isyarat mengusir. "Oi, si mata empat. Jangan diam saja, sana cepat makan atau kau sakit perut." kata Rin, sedikit mencibir.

Yukio kemudian tanpa kata melangkah keluar ruangan.

.

.

.

A/N : Ingin dilanjutkan?

Salam kenal **KuroShiro-cchi. :)**


End file.
